vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Destroyman
|-|Destroyman= |-|New Destroyman= Summary Destroyman is recurring Boss in the No More Heroes series. He is known mostly for his cheap tactics and the fact that he cosplays a superhero. His suit, makes him technologically superpowered allowing him to do things no normal person would such as shoot lightning or fire lasers from his crotch (and yes, he actually fires lasers from his crotch).He was formerly the 7th ranked assassin from the first game but ended up being sliced vertically in half by Travis. As the 8th ranked assassin in the sequel, Destroyman becomes not one, but 2 Cyborgs. Both of which have a mechanical aspect compensating for their missing halves. Their personalities seem to have split too as one is polite and the other is rude. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A | Low 7-C Name: Destroyman, real name: John Harnet, called New Destroyman in the second game Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Male Age: 27 years old, 30 years old in the second game Classification: Assassin, Mailman, Twin Cyborgs (second game), Cosplayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning from his hands and can focus this energy to condensed balls of energy), Energy Projection (Can fire lasers from his ears and crotch), Flight (Can fly with the help of machinery), Cyborgization, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Able to match early game Travis) | Small Town level (Can fight on par with Travis and Shinobu in the second game) Speed: Transonic (Able to keep up with early game Travis) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with NMH2 Shinobu) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class | Small Town Class Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Able to survive hits from early game Travis) | Small Town level (Survived attacks from Travis and Shinobu) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range, can be extended using beams and electricity Standard Equipment: SFX Converter (The name of his weapon that allows him to transform) Intelligence: Average, good at fighting dirty Weaknesses: Destroyman likes to toy with his opponents and fights dirty most of the time. However, this makes him cocky. He also says Destroy at the beginning of his attack and since this isn't Shounen, then people can figure out when he's going to attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'New Destroyman's Fighting Style:' As New Destroyman he is technically two people in one. This allows him to fight at close range and at a distance at once. To put it in words you'll understand basically one Destroyman fights up close while the other shoots at the opponent from a distance. *'Handshake of "Good Sportsmanship":' Destroyman lends out his hand at the beginning of the battle wishing his opponent good luck. Once they shake his hand, he immediately electrocutes them until they're nearly unconscious. *'Destroy Spark:' Destroyman unleashes electricity from his hand and electrocutes his opponent (close range). *'Destroy Cannon:' Destroyman focuses his power into a blue ball of energy and fires at his opponent (similar to the Hadoken). *'Destroy Pound:' Destroyman punches the ground causing a shockwave that sends anyone close flying. *'Destroy Beam:' Destroyman tilts his head forward and fires two small beams from his ears that explode on contact *'Destroy Buster:' For some reason, Destroyman has a small particle beam on his underwear allowing him to fire a powerful laser from his crotch. *'Nipple Machine Gun:' If you thought the Crotch laser was weird, Destroyman actually has machine guns in his nipples (This has limited ammo though) Key: Destroyman | New Destroyman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:No More Heroes Category:Suda51 Category:Game Characters Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8